A Thousand Days, A Thousand more
by Tikasomnia
Summary: "Tapi, kau jangan khawatir, meskipun kau memiliki dia, aku telah mencintaimu selama seribu hari bahkan sampai seribu lagi, lagi, dan lagi." Sebuah fic yang berisi ungkapan perasaan Hinata kepada Naruto. Inspirated by Christina Perry - A Thousand Years. RnR?


**Tikasomnia**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Thousand Days, A Thousand More**

**.**

**Inspirated by Christina Perry – A Thousand Years**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

_**Italic for Flashback**_

**.**

**(You read it, you should listen A Thousand Years - Christina Perry)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku meremas pagar atap sekolah. Di sini, aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali dan di sini pula aku memendam rasa selama lebih dari seribu hari. Aku menatap kosong langit biru. Berharap dia datang kemari agar aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku. Mungkin impianku ini hanyalah bayang semu. Empat tahun tidak bertemu dengannya membuatku sangat rindu. Tapi kuyakin, tempat ini akan menjadi saksi cinta kita.

"Hinata," panggil suara yang begitu kurindukan hingga jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Jantungku seolah ingin melonjak keluar dari tempatnya. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya, sesulit apapun mengatakannya, sebesar apapun resikonya, aku pasti akan mengungkapkannya.

Dia, dia ada di sini-di hadapanku. Bagaimana caranya agar aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku? Aku pun tidak tahu cara agar aku bisa mencintainya tanpa harus tersakiti. Namun, melihatmu di sini sendirian tanpa ada pacarmu, tiba-tiba keraguanku menghilang. Aku tidak ragu lagi mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu satu langkah mendekatiku membuat jantungku berdebar lebih keras.

_Aku selalu menunggumu menyelesaikan eskulmu. Aku selalu memerhatikanmu, meskipun kau tidak pernah tahu. Selalu, dan selalu yang kau hampiri adalah dia-wanita berambut merah jambu yang berstatus sebagai pacarmu. Tapi, kau jangan khawatir, meskipun kau memiliki dia, aku telah mencintaimu selama seribu hari bahkan sampai seribu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Kau harus ingat, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Selalu._

_Waktu masih berjalan. Hingga tanpa terasa sudah seribu hari lebih aku mencintaimu. Kau masih tetap bersamanya. Ya, kuakui dia cantik hingga kau dapat terpikat dengannya._

_Aku berjanji, aku pasti akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan secuil pun kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan padaku terlewat begitu saja._

Tapi sekarang kau telah berdiri di hadapanku. Setiap nafasku, setiap waktuku, aku menantikan saat-saat ini. Di mana kau tidak lagi bersamanya, namun bersamaku. Semua yang telah kulewati hanya untuk ini.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu lagi membuatku meremas pagar ini lebih erat. Jangtungku seolah tak mau dikontrol.

_Hatiku telah mati karena menunggumu. Menunggu kau putus dengan pacarmu. Menunggumu melirikku dan menerimaku. Menunggu Tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi. Menunggu saat yang tepat mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, aku di sini selalu dan selalu menantimu karena aku telah mencintaimu selama seribu hari bahkan seribu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Dan aku percaya, Tuhan pasti akan mempertemukan kita. Takdirlah yang menuntunmu kembali padaku. Karena akulah orang yang lebih tepat untukmu. Orang yang selalu mencintaimu bahkan hingga kita berpisah sekalipun. Bukan wanita itu-tapi aku. Aku._

Kepingan ingatanku bermunculan. Mengingat kita bertemu di sini dan aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Mengingat bahwa kau ternyata sudah punya pacar, namun itu tak memupuskan harapanku. Mengingat kita berpisah sewaktu kelulusan dan kau melambaikan tangan padaku sembari merangkul pacarmu. Mengingat kita telah berpisah selama empat tahun tapi itu tak mengurangi rasa cintaku padamu. Mengingat aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar kita diberi kesempatan bertemu kembali agar aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Semua kenangan itu terkumpul dan menuju satu titik yaitu di sini, detik ini. Di mana kau melangkahkan kakimu lagi, lebih dekat, membuat jantungku sulit diajak kompromi, membuat nafasku begitu sesak. Kau melangkah lagi hingga kita saling berhadapan.

Kau menunjukkan cengiranmu padaku. Kau tampak gugup. Aku pun begitu. Jantungku tak bisa dikontrol.

"Akhirnya, setelah empat tahun kita tidak bertemu," ujarmu.

"I-Iya, Naruto-kun," ucapku terbata.

"Aku mencarimu. Anggap aku ini gila. Tapi-"

"Naruto-kun." / "Hinata," ucap kita bebarengan.

"Aku mencintai Naruto-kun sejak masuk SMA. Aku, tidak ingin memendam perasaan ini lagi!" ungkapku. Rasanya bebanku selama tujuh tahun ini serasa terlepas.

"Hinata," ia tampak kaget. Namun, dia segera memelukku. Aku bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, "Maafkan aku. Aku tak mau mengakuinya. Kukira, kau tidak pernah menyukaiku. Karena takut kau tolak, aku berlari ke Sakura. Namun sekarang, keberanianku telah terkumpul, aku tidak mau kehilangan kau lagi. Empat tahun tak bertemu, arah hatiku tak pernah berubah, selalu tertuju padamu, Hinata."

Aku, aku benar-benar terharu. Rasa yang kupendam ternyata tak jadi karangan sia-sia, "Te-Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," ucapku dengan isak air mata.

Aku bahagia. Cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah mencintainya dua ribu hari dan aku akan mencintainya, beribu-ribu hari lagi. Bahkan hingga ajal menjemput sekalipun.

**END**

**Thanks for reading my fanfic. **** Hope you entertain.**


End file.
